Ninguém Pode Saber
by Joanna 'KodS
Summary: o quanto um encontro inesperado pode mudar uma vida? Apesar de se negar ao amor, Thalia não hesita a ir falar com ele, o quanto isso pode influenciar na sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Niguêm pode saber**

Depois da guerra do olimpo tudo havia mudado meus melhores amigos estavam todos namorando e eu ia passar a eternidade com minha irmã, Ártemis, caçando, não me leve a mal, eu adoro a caça, mas eu não consigo esquecer Luke, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, com ele vivo parecia mais fácil de renegar ao amor, talvez meu amor por ele nunca tivesse morrido como eu pensei, talvez meu amor por ele nunca fosse embora.

Eu estava sentada no topo da colina meio-sangue pensando nisso quando...- Thalia! – quando eu me virei vi Nico Di Ângelo – o que está fazendo aqui?

Quando o conheci ele tinha apenas dez anos e brincava com bonequinhos dos deuses agora ele tinha 12 ou 13 anos e devo admitir que era quase ou tão bonito quanto Luke antes de eu virar árvore.

- pensando – ele tocou o pinheiro e sentou do meu lado – conhece a história.- apontei para a árvore

- ja ouvi falar.

Um silêncio tomou o lugar, eu nunca tinha ficado tão perto dele desde que virei caçadora, na verdade eu só o vi rápidamente depois que eu deixei o acampamento no inverno a três anos atrás, era incrvel como parecia a Irmã – tem falado com Bianca?

- de vez em quando, mas um dia desses eu falei com Luke - quando ele disse o nome do meu amigo-traidor-morto, meu coração deu um salto – ele pediu pra te dizer que nunca te esqueceu e que queria te fazer uma pergunta antes de morrer.

- Qual? O que Luke queria comigo?

- Thalia, eu acho que... – ele começou a ficar vermelho – quer dizer eu não acredito que eu ... – eu o mandei um olhar "matador" e ele desviou o olhar – me encontra hoje à noite na clareira perto do punho de Zeus.

—X—

Não sei o que me deixava mais nervosa, se era estar com um garoto sozinhos na clareira ou se era falar com Luke novamente depois de tudo o que aconteceu, sai sorrateiramente do chalé de Ártemis e fui até o punho de Zeuscomo combinado, lá tinha um buraco enorme, como uma cova ou algo do tipo, ao lado tinha um engradado de cocas e um pouco do jantar, mas nada de Nico, me sentei ao lado do buraco e fiquei esperando.

- esperando a muito tempo? – ele vinha caminhando das sombras como fazia de costume

- na verdade, não muito, onde estava

- está ansiosa para falar com ele? – pude sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho - Não fique nervosa, está bem – ele abriu o engradado – quando os mortos se aproximarem, apenas abra Aegis e os afaste, eu cuido do resto.

Ele despechou coca-cola e o jantar na cova e começou a cantar em grego antigo e os mortos começaram a se agitar para chegar no buraco, abri Aegis como ele pediu e eles começaram a se afastar.

- Luke Castellan apareça - uma forma translucida começou a se aproximar e ficou de frente para Aegis, como se não o temesse – Thalia deixe-o passar.

A forma se abaixou e começou a beber da cova, aos poucos foi tomando a forma do falecido.

- Luke – meus olhos brilharam

- é bom te ver de novo Thalia

- o que você queria me pergutar ? – Nico sacou a espada e saiu para manter os espiritos longe.

- não podemos conversar muito, nessa forma, mas eu queria te dizer que não se esqueça dos seus amigos, nem de mim

- jamais, mas – uma lágrima queria escorrer, mas a contive – o que queria falar comigo?

- Thalia, eu te amei muito quando estava vivo, quando você era uma árvore, te visitava todos os dias, Annabeth virá o quanto eu sofri por te perder, queria te perguntar antes de morrer como fiz com ela, mas não deu e a minha pergunta era se você sentia o mesmo. Você sentia? Você me amava Thalia?

- Luke...eu não sei o que dizer, eu não, eu te amava muito e por varias vezes quis fugir da realidade, não quis acreditar que você se juntou a Cronos, evitei me juntar as caçadoras a muito tempo por você...

- se poderem terminar a conversa mais rápido eu agradeceria – Nico falou enquanto tentava conter o avansso dos espiritos, ele estava mais pálido do que de costume e parecia estar virando fumaça aos poucos

- Nico, pode me ceder seu corpo, por dois minutos? – Luke perguntou

- Luke o que você está pensando ? – eu estava nervosa queria continuar e conversar mais com ele, mas não podia arriscar a vida de Nico.

- você sabe como, é o único jeito.

- Luke te cedo meu corpo.

A imagem de Luke se desfez, a fossa secou, os espiritos se afastaram e Nico caiu, por um segundo eu não entendi o que aconteceu, mas então ele abriu os olhos e eles não eram mais negros e sim de um azul claro, da cor dos olhos de Luke.

- Thalia, me desculpa, se eu te decepcionei – era estranho ouvir o Nico me pedindo desculpa.

- você nunca me decepcionou, nunca.

Eu aproximei meu rosto e o beijei, não ficamos muito tempo assim, no maximo meio minuto, então ele começou a se contorcer.

- Luke...

Quando parou de se contorcer Nico caiu e Luke voltou a assumir a forma tremeluzente.

- eu tenho que ir senão a alma do Nico pode não voltar mais, mas não esqueça nada que eu te falei Thalia e me deseje sorte na proxima vida, eu te amo.

- eu também, boa sorte – sua forma sumiu na escuridão e eu corri até Nico para ver se ele ainda estava vivo – Nico, acorda. –eu bati de le ve rosto dele e ele abriu os olhos

- o quê aconteceu? Onde está o Luke?

- já foi, ele disse qeu se não voltasse você poderia morrer

- é eu sei – eu o abracei e ele pareceu surpreso – o quê? Por que?

- brigada por tudo Nico, brigada – nós andamos como velhos amigos pela floresta.

- di nada, mas o que aconteceu entre você? Eu só me lembro de...

- quieto, ninguêm pode saber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico**

Estava indo na direção do topo da colina meio-sangue, eu gostva de me sentar do lado do enorme pinheiro como eu fazia quando minha irmã saiu em missão com Zoe ...- Thalia! – ela estava sentada no topo da colina e pareceu surpresa ao me ver – o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela continuava com 15 anos e da mesma forma, continuava usando roupas _punk's _e escutava alternative, mas era bonita da sua forma.

- pensando – eu sentei do lado dela perto do pinheiro – conhece a história.- ela apontou a árvore com a cabeça.

- ja ouvi falar.

Um silêncio tomou o lugar, eu nunca fique, de fato perto dela, na verdade eu só a vi poucas vezes depois que ela deixou o acampamento no inverno a três anos atrás, em algumas batalhas – tem falado com Bianca?

Fique um pouco triste em ouvir sobre minha irmã, mas mesmo ela não parecia muito confortavel - de vez em quando, mas um dia desses eu falei com Luke – ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando, como se aquilo a deixa-se feliz – ele pediu pra te dizer que nunca te esqueceu e que queria te fazer uma pergunta antes de morrer.

- Qual? O que Luke queria comigo?

- Thalia, eu acho que... – meu rosto começou a ficar vermelho – quer dizer eu não acredito que eu ... – ela me mandou um olhar "matador" e e eu passei a olhar o chão – me encontra hoje à noite na clareira perto do punho de Zeus. – murmurei sem pensar direito

—X—

Eu cheguei lá pouco depois do jantar, cavei um buraco bem fundo e ao lado deixei um encradado de cocas que uns filhos de Hermes me conseguiram, claro que eu não falei o verdadeiro motivo, mas eles calcularam que tinha a ver com Thalia, junto com um resto de jantar, sai para dar uma volta pela floresta e quando voltei ela já estava sentada ao lado da cova.

- esperando a muito tempo? – eu sai das sombras indo na direção do buraco

- na verdade, não muito, onde estava

- está ansiosa para falar com ele? – ela corou levemente dando a entender que ainda gostava dele, por alguma razão senti uma pontinha de ciúme - Não fique nervosa, está bem – abri o engradado – quando os mortos se aproximarem, apenas abra Aegis e os afaste, eu cuido do resto.

despechei a coca-cola e o jantar na cova e comecei a cantar em grego antigo, como fazia para falar com minha irmã, e os mortos começaram a se agitar para chegar no buraco, Thalia abriu Aegis como pedi e eles começaram a se afastar, ninguém pode culpar eles, até eu manteria distancia daquela cabeça de gorgona.

- Luke Castellan apareça - uma forma translucida começou a se aproximar e ficou de frente para Aegis, como se não o temesse – Thalia deixe-o passar.

A forma se abaixou e começou a beber da cova, aos poucos foi tomando a forma do falecido.

- Luke – os olhos dela brilharam de excitação

- é bom te ver de novo Thalia

- o que você queria me pergutar ? – Saquei a espada e sai para manter os espiritos longe e me distrair um pouco.

- não podemos conversar muito, nessa forma, mas eu queria te dizer que não se esqueça dos seus amigos, nem de mim

- jamais, mas – não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas a voz dela tremia – o que queria falar comigo?

- Thalia, eu te amei muito quando estava vivo, quando você era uma árvore, te visitava todos os dias, Annabeth virá o quanto eu sofri por te perder, queria te perguntar antes de morrer como fiz com ela, mas não deu e a minha pergunta era se você sentia o mesmo. Você sentia? Você me amava Thalia?

- Luke...eu não sei o que dizer, eu não, eu te amava muito e por varias vezes quis fugir da realidade, não quis acreditar que você se juntou a Cronos, evitei me juntar as caçadoras a muito tempo por você...

- se poderem terminar a conversa mais rápido eu agradeceria –falei tentando conter o avansso dos espiritos, eu podia sentir minha força indo embora, era preciso muita força para segurar os espiritos e manter Luke na travesia de espirito para humano

- Nico, pode me ceder seu corpo, por dois minutos? – Luke perguntou

- Luke o que você está pensando ? – Thalia estava nervosa e com razão, nem eu sabia o quanto o meu corpo aguentaria da alma de Luke, mas Luke estava certo.

- você sabe como, é o único jeito.

- LUKE EU TE CEDO MEU CORPO

A imagem de Luke se desfez e eu cai, Luke tomou o controle do meu corpo, e eu pude sentir o qeu ele sentia quando alojava Cronos, não é muito bom ter alguém controlando o seu corpo.

- Thalia, me desculpa, se eu te decepcionei .- eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas eu conseguia ver tudo o que acontecia, Luke não tinha todo o meu corpo sob controle.

- você nunca me decepcionou, nunca.

Ela se aproximou e eu fiquei nervoso, eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes e eu não pretendia que minha primeira experiencia fosse assim.

"que foi, Nico"

" Luke...eu não sei se..."

"não se preocupe, está bem? eu estou no controle e Thalia não vai ficar brava com você, nada vai mudar eu prometo, só dessa vez, depois eu vou embora, eu prometo"

"tudo bem"

Os meu lábios tocaram os de Thalia e isso era muito estranho, a boca dela era macia e por um pequeno momento eu tomei o controle de Luke, mas não era o que Luke queria, ele começou a querer retomar o controle do meu corpo.

" Nico eu pensei que você fosse me deixar..."

" me desulpa Luke, eu não consegui resistir"

- Luke...? –Thalia parecia preocupada, então notei que cada vez mais complicado, não me preocupar com ela, eu jã não sabia se eu era mais Luke ou mais Nico

"saia Luke, saia agora, volte para o Elísio, antes que minha alma suma"

Meu corpo se fechou ao controle de Luke e ele foi obrigado a sair do corpo, eu cai.

—X—

– Nico, acorda. –ela batia de leve no meu rosto quando eu abri os olhos

- o quê aconteceu? Onde está o Luke?

- já foi, ele disse que se não voltasse você poderia morrer

- é eu sei – ela me abraçou e aquilo me deixou surpreendentemente feliz – o quê? Por que?

- obrigada por tudo Nico, obrigada – nós andamos como velhos amigos pela floresta, ela sorria e parecia muito mais bonita a luz da lua

- di nada, mas o que aconteceu entre você? Eu só me lembro de...- eu comecei aficar vermelho ao lembrar o que aconteceu entre nós.

- quieto, ninguêm pode saber.

Ela tambem parecia mais corada, mas estava certa, ninguém poderia saber, nem ela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia**

Na manhã seguinte, seguimos em fila até o refeitório para o café-da-manhã, era costume o chalé de Ártemis ser um dos mais animados, nós passavamos a eternidade juntas, então eramos como irmãs, mas naquele dia eu não tinha animo para participar de nenhuma das conversas, na verdade mal conseguia olhar para elas, entendão, eu não fiz nada EXTREMAMENTE errado ontem, mas as caçadoras são terminantemente proibidas de se apaixonar, mesmo que por um morto, bom eu sei que os últimos a entrar foram o Percy e o Nico, claro, eles eram os únicos dos seus chalés, enquanto comiam eu desviava minha atenção entre a comida e as mesas de Poseidon e de Hades, como aqueles dois tinham tanta sorte, eles não tinham que sentar na frente da mesa e carregar uma culpa horrivel.

- Thalia! – na hora eu tomei um susto, Belinda, uma garota nova na caça, estava me chamando – o que aconteceu, ontem, na clareira?

- OQUÊ?

- não se faça, eu vi você sair ontem pouco depois do filho de Hades, parece que meu pai te pegou, hein? – outra curiosidade da Belinda, ela filha de Eros, o que torna meio hilário ela ser uma caçadora.

- não, que isso Belly é que eu tive... – eu senti meu rosto esquentar de forma terrivel – eu tive... é que Nico me disse que a irmã dele, Bianca, uma antiga amiga de caça queria falar comigo, então foi só isso.

- tudo bem, não se preocupa eu não vou contar, apesar do seu voto – que raiva dessa garota, tem que lembrar daquele bendito voto.

Depois do café, algumas caçaodras foram treinar arco e flecha, outrs fazer corridas de bigas, acredite boa parte delas faz isso desde que foram inventadas, mas eu não tinha muito animo, eu fui para o chalé de Zeus a maior das construções, ela ficava bem no meio das outras o que dava bastante destaque.

O chalé parecia o mesmo de alguns anos atrás uma pilha de roupas e algumas coisas pessoais, fazia tanto tempo que eu não sabia o que era ficar sozinha, peguei meu MP4 e liguei no máximo, não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas derepente começou a tocar Breathe do Paramore e pela primeira vez a música me deprimiu, ela me fez lembrar de Luke, não só da noite anterior, mas também de quando nos conhecemos, derepente a porta do chalé se abre e nele entra Nico.

- você está chorando Thalia?

- Não – até essa hora não tinha me dado conta de que estava chorando, mas limpei as lágrimas – o que está fazendo aqui.

- desculpa, é que ue estava passando e ouvi música vindo e resolvi passar par ver como você estava.

- já viu.

- Thalia. – seja o que ele fosse dizer, ele hesitou – o seu rimel está borrado.

Por um momento eu pensei que ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, mas olhei no meu reflexo pálido no MP3 e limpei o que deu do rimel. – deu? – ele deu um sorriso e aquilo me alegrou, um pouco.

- aqui – ele se agachou na minha frente, parecia mais estranho ter ele na minha frente agora, e passou o dedão gelado na parte debaixo do meu olho – pronto.

Eu olhei para ele, não parecia ser tão novo, eu me negava a acreditar que era o mesmo menino ou que a Belly estivesse certa, para mim já bastava a confusão com Luke, mas estavamos tão perto e as mão dele estavam em meu rosto e derepente não pareciam mais tão frias, era arriscado, mas ele chegou mais perto, eu estava tremendo, mas derepente uma trompa de caça soou na floresta, eu afastei as mãos dele.

- é melhor eu ir.

- vai – ele não parecia muito feliz com minha saida estratégica, mas eu não podia continuar ali eu sai e ouvi enquanto começava The Only Exception também do Paramore.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: **Nico**

Bom em menos de 3 minutos, quase revelei um segredo muito bem guardado durante uma noite inteira e ainda quase estraguei a vida imortal de uma amiga, muito bom não acham, de qualquer forma, eu fiquei parado no meio do chalé de Zeus enquanto tocava The Only Exception, uma música que pode ser bem deprimente se você está na minha situação. Bem que qualquer maneira eu desliguei o MP3 dela e sai do chalé de Zeus, bem na hora vinha uma garota de olhos negros, cabelos bem compridos pretos e escorridos, uma camiseta preta com um rosto de caveira na frente, camiseta de flanela chadrez de preto e cinza por cima, meia calça de renda, _short_ jeans claro e _all__star_ preto e devia ter uns doze ou treze anos, mais ou menos a minha idade.

- você é Nico... Di Ângelo, não? – toda hora ela passava o dedo embaixo do olho, não sei se para arrumar o delineador ou por que era tique.

- sim, por ...? – eu não consegui completar a frase direito.

- eu sou Anita Aguero – eu não conseguia parar de olha-lá – e me pediram para que você me mostrasse o acampamento.

- claro vamos lá.

Nós andamos por todo o acampamento, enquanto conversavamos, quando passamos pela linha de tira com arco, as caçadoras estavam preparando as flechas para atirar.

- quem são elas – perguntou a garota nova, no meu ouvido, o que fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

- elas são as Caçaodras de Ártemis – quando ouviu isso a flecha de Thalia perdeu o equilibriu e bateu no chão.- vamos Anita, ainda tem muita coisa para ver – Thalia pegou a flecha bufando enquanto saiamos.

—X—

Nós nos sentamos perto do lago de canoagem.

- aquela menina, a Thalia, ela é sua namorada.

- não, na verdade ela não pode se envlver com ninguém – ela levantou uma sombrancelha

- sério? porque parece que ela gosta bastante de você.

- que isso? Não! Nós somos só amigos, mais nada.

- então ela não vai se importar se você ficar com outra garota, não é?

- não, porquê?

- por isso – ela se aproximou e me beijou e quase que imediatamente eu ouvi passos vindos de trás de nós, eu me afastei quase que imediatamente e dei de cara com Thalia, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, o que me deu vontade de sair correndo e consola-lá, ela fechou os olhos, mas Anita se virou e murmurou.

- O Nico disse que vocês não tinham nada – não sei para quem ela falou exatamente, já que ela estava um pouco longe da Thalia, mas ela abriu um sorriso e caminhou até nós a cabeça erguida e sentou do nosso lado.

- não temos – ela falou isso um pouco dura, como se as palavras a machucassem – eu só queria conhecer a garota que está com o meu melhor amigo – essa, eu odeio admitir, mas me machucaram mais do que eu gostaria.

- Anita Aguero, prazer.

- Thalia, filha de Zeus e tenente de Ártemis – ela nunca se apressentava assim, dizendo-se filha de Zeus – o prazer é meu, bom, agora é melhor eu ir – ela saiu.

- Thalia...- eu fechei os olhos, era triste ver a Thalia assim se você qualquer outra - Anita, eu te adoro, mas eu tenho que ir atras da Thalia.

- tudo bem, Nico, você a ama – eu fiquei vermelho, não tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas sim eu amava Thalia Grace.

- brigado por entender, amigos?

- amigos!- ela apertou a minha mão e eu sai correndo na direção que ela havia ido.


End file.
